<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Reset Button by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364883">Red Reset Button</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And angst, Angst, I always forget to add that smh lol, I don't really know - Freeform, I just really like him okay?, Logan-centric, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Patton is actually not very nice in this, There's this thing, Unsympathetic Patton, again smh, bruh are there trigger warnings?, but still an effect? i guess, he deserves more love like ejfhawfier, i mean its only patton being unsympathetic, it affects the other sides, it's a minor effect, where logan resets when he gets too emotional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a red button on his wall for when his emotions get out of hand.</p><p>Tags will be added as it goes along. Chapters will be updated when I get motivation again :/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out of Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To the person who requested the other Sanders Sides AU: I have no idea how soon it will be out, I'm very stressed with school, and writing is my decompression time, and requests stress me out quite a bit, and I'm sorry that they do. It may not get done for a while. For now, I will NOT be taking requests.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pencil in Logan's hand quivered. He knew he was overworking himself again, but he didn't care. He just wanted Thomas's mental calendar to be up to date so he wouldn't forget anything.</p><p>He wrote down "YouTube Member Livestream" in the box that read "4 PM". It was 3 weeks away, but he couldn't risk it being moved again, some people might get mad, and he didn't want the heat to be on Thomas for the mistake he had made.</p><p>Mistakes. He had made a lot of those lately, but he was trying his best. Everyone was pushing all the scheduling onto him. Yes, it was his job. Yes, he was Logic. And deep down he knew that yes, he needed help too.</p><p>But he wouldn't ask for help; that would make the other sides think he was a corrupt Logic. </p><p>He only knew because he had tried before.</p><p>He put down the pencil, and a wave of nausea hit him almost immediately. The desk in front of him started spinning, and he tried to get up out of the chair but instead fell to the ground in a heap of fatigue and mental overload.</p><p>He put his head in his hands and sobbed softly. He felt a tear on his cheek and didn't make any move to wipe it away. He was so <em>overwhelmed</em>, all the time, so overloaded by the things he had to do. Words crashed down onto him, cruel words that had made their way through the other sides' mouths. They were just saying what was on everyone's mind. They were so rude, so hurtful because they thought he didn't have feelings. They always ignored him, even though he was the one who was supposed to be Logic. Instead, they listened to Creativity and Morality, and even Deceit, Intrusive Thoughts, Anxiety. <em>Anxiety!</em> Of course, they all had their parts and jobs, but he had parts and jobs too, and they were taking those away from him. The other sides didn't care about him, and he understood why. Because wasn't he supposed to be emotionless, perfect Logan?</p><p>That's right, he was. He was supposed to be the uncaring, unsympathetic, neutral Logan. Logic wasn't supposed to have problems. Logic was made to work. He was supposed to <em>work.</em> He wasn't made to sit on a floor crying and feel sorry for himself. He was getting out of control.</p><p>Logan pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself towards the red button on the wall, the stupid little red button with the word "RESET" beside it. He pressed it without a second thought.</p><p></p>
<hr/><p>Roman felt a shudder go through his body. "What was that?" he wondered aloud.</p><p>He got up and went to the kitchen, where Patton was humming while making cookies. "Did you feel an odd tremor go through your body, Padre?" </p><p>Patton paused in his baking, and his brow furrowed. "I sure did, kiddo." He shrugged and went back to mixing the batter with an "I'm sure it's nothing!" </p><p>Roman raised an eyebrow, and he walked away, not willing to go further into the matter. It was probably his imagination, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this is in the middle of class, but I'm bored and got an idea, so here we are, I guess. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan's finger slid down the wall, away from the button. He could already feel himself calming down and losing all feeling, and it felt amazing.</p><p>What was even better was that it didn't have an effect on the other sides; he could just reset and get his emotions under control whenever he wanted, feel them gradually slip away, and not have to worry about how the other sides were faring. The tiny red button was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him.</p><p>He straightened his tie and opened the door. The hallway to the common area looked long, but it really wasn't. It was just an illusion he had created to keep people in the common area from coming into his room. Contrary to popular belief, they all had separate hallways, and each of them had a door at the end of it. </p><p>Roman's hallway was crammed with musical posters and crowns, and his door had big red stage curtains in front of it. His door was a bright swirl of red and gold.</p><p>Patton's hallway was much less dramatic but incredibly adorable. There were posters of cats and framed photos of all of the sides, and white Christmas lights were hanging from the ceiling in a zigzag. There was a welcome mat in front of his door, which had been painted a light blue.</p><p>The hallway to Virgil's room was covered with spider webs, and the walls had been painted a very, very dark shade of gray. It looked like a void of cobwebs and darkness until you reached the door (which was after you got entangled in fake spider webs), which was a shade of purple that matched his hoodie. There was a sheet tacked onto it that said "DON'T COME IN!" in untidy capital letters. </p><p>Of course, the sides went in anyway, not without knocking first, of course.</p><p>Janus had posters of baby snakes and photos of himself and Patton on the walls, and his door was a bright aggravating yellow. There was a little metal sign beside the door that said "I would just <em>hate</em> if you came in". </p><p>Remus's hallway - could you even call it a hallway? - had walls splattered with fake blood, and there were plastic arms hanging from the ceiling. There was a little lantern that spread green light throughout the place in the corner. The door was neon green. </p><p>There was an orange door at the end of a seventh hallway, but no one had ever exited. </p><p>Logan's hallway was plain, no decoration, because he was supposed to be emotionless, have no connection to useless things like decorations and self-expression. He secretly did, but he kept those connections hidden. His door was painted a dark blue, and there was a tiny pin pad beside it. It would let you in if you pressed the numbers "01001100", which was "L" in binary code. No one else knew the code, so they all knocked on the door, and Logan let them in instead.</p><p>Not like anyone actually came in most of the time. When they did, they needed his help on something.</p><p>That's all they seemed to need him for.</p><p>He walked down the hallway and entered the common area to see Patton making cookies and Roman sitting on the couch. He could hear My Chemical Romance being blasted in Virgil's room. </p><p>"Hello, Logan!" Roman said cordially. Logan replied with a "Good afternoon, Roman" and sat down next to him.</p><p>Patton didn't greet him, for some reason. Logan decided not to worry about it. He probably just didn't hear him, as he was humming kind of loudly.</p><p>The scent of cookies being baked wafted through the air, and Logan smiled softly. Then he remembered: Be emotionless. Act like you don't care.</p><p>The smile fell off his face immediately. </p><p>He sat on the couch, wondering if anyone at all had noticed anything, and then remembering none of them cared about him.</p><p>The MCR song and Patton's humming rang in his ears, and the smell of the cookies was slightly overwhelming. He stood up and walked back down his empty hallway, yelling an "I'll be right back" behind him. He reached towards the part of the wall that looked like... well, the rest of the wall, but he knew it wasn't.</p><p>The secret wall door slid open slowly, and he slipped in and shut it behind him. He looked at the decorations that he longed to put up in his hall</p><p>Why was everything so overwhelming? He clearly remembered pressing the red button. He needed to get his emotions back in his control.</p><p>Again.</p><p>He took a deep breath, forced his... anxiety? Fear? Whatever it was, he forced it away from his mind and slid outside once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, it wasn't great, but... Feel free to leave a comment (the few on the last chapter legit made my day, thank you so much for commenting, you know who you are :') I hope you enjoy this)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suspicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry this is just coming out now. I'm pretty overloaded with school work, and I'm not in the best mental place at the moment, but I'll get through. I hope you enjoy this, even though it's literal trash, since I was in social studies, writing this, and not too focused on either :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something off with Logan. Roman could feel the suspicion and confusion bubbling in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>He'd been acting fishier as of late, always shut in his room, and when he was out (which was quite rare, and usually to get a pen, which you would think he had thousands of, or entire jars of Crofters and a single spoon) he was absolutely silent. He avoided all the other sides, and he had been for a while. But why was no one else noticing?</p><p>Roman would have thought that especially Patton would notice Logan's avoidance and reclusive behaviors, as he was essentially his father figure, but Patton seemed quite ignorant to the fact that something was wrong. </p><p>So he took it upon himself to check up on the logical side. </p><p>Once he was sure Logan wasn't looking back, he followed him into the long hallway, or it seemed that way. Roman had never been down it. </p><p>He got to the end of the hall, but there was no one there, and he suspected that Logan had gone into his room.</p><p>He knocked on the door softly, but there was no response, not even a sound of movement.</p><p>He decided to speak quietly."Logan?" The sound of his voice was soaked into the empty, plain walls, as though they were sponges attempting to take in and conceal any noise.</p><p>He turned around and left, feeling very confused and worried.</p><p></p>
<hr/><p>As Roman's footsteps went out of range of his hearing, Logan exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at the wall-colored door he had entered from, then looked over at the other wall-covered door that opened into his room. He twisted the one-sided doorknob and pulled the section of wall towards him, taking care not to hit himself in the process.</p><p>His room was a hub of books, so naturally, most of his wall space was covered by bookshelves, and the parts that weren't were lined with astronomy posters, inspirational phrases, and witty jokes. This included the section of the wall that was a door.</p><p>A full-size bed was centered against the wall, and since there couldn't be true bookshelves there, he had drilled a smaller one into the wall above, but not too low, as he could sit up and hit his head on it. In the space below that bookshelf, there were tons of dreamcatchers, at least 50, lined above his head. </p><p>But they still couldn't seem to chase Logan's nightmares away.</p><p>He headed into the bathroom attached to his room. It was rather tiny and stayed undecorated, as a bathroom didn't need too much decoration. There was a blue toothbrush in the slot on the wall, a dark sapphire towel hanging on the towel ring to dry his hands, a much larger, matching towel hanging on the back of the door on the hook there, a light grey shower curtain that was currently pulled closed, and a purple bottle with soap that smelled like fresh linen.</p><p>Logan closed the door behind him, locked it, pulled off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and wiggled out of his pants and undergarments. He pulled the shower curtain open and stepped in. Once he had pulled it closed behind him and turned the water on, he twisted the knob to the spot in between cold and warm and felt another wave of emotions wash over him, and he began to cry, again. His tears mixed with the warm water, flooding together and spilling into the drain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, and if anyone has any ideas, then feel free to say anything you would like!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment (which can be feedback, of course!), I'll write another part soon!</p><p>~Jaiden</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>